


Last of the real Ones

by larrydestiel



Series: Dark TFW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, Everyone is evil, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Team Free Will, kind of twisted ending, pretty much alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydestiel/pseuds/larrydestiel
Summary: November 2, 1983The nursery is on fire.“Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!” Shouts John handing baby Sam to Dean.Dean runs outside with his tiny brother in his arms."Hello Boys.” Crowley places a hand on Deans shoulder and clicks his free hand.Suddenly Dean and baby Sam are in hell with Crowley.Years later, Prince of hell, Sam and Hell's hunter and knight of hell, Dean.Or the one where Castiel is sent to an alternate universe in which the boys are demons.





	1. Chapter 1

November 2, 1983

The nursery is on fire.

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!” Shouts John handing baby Sam to Dean.

Dean runs outside with his tiny brother in his arms.

"Hello Boys.” Crowley places a hand on Deans shoulder and clicks his free hand.

Suddenly Dean and baby Sam are in hell with Crowley.

Crowley spent hundreds of years in hell training the boys, but it was only a few years on earth. He taught them how to fight and bring down rogue demons, he had Alastair train them to torture. After a while they grew into their adult bodies and stopped aging.

Years later, Prince of hell, Sam, and Hell's hunter and knight of hell, Dean were walking the streets looking for the next victim; a soul trying to avoid capture, a creature that is out of hand, or a demon gone rogue.

Dean heard a rustle and a breeze of wind before someone spoke, "Hello Dean." A voice says from behind them.

Dean whips his head round, Sam by his side hisses, "Angel."

Sam is ready to attack but Dean stops him. He’s drawn to him, this angel is the most gorgeous creature he’s seen. His blue eyes are the only thing standing out the most, Dean is in awe and snaps his fingers.

Metal cuffs were instantly around the angels wrists bounding his hands behind his back, Castiel struggled in the handcuffs the knight put him in.

Why did the blast from the demons send him here he wondered.

“So angel,” the one with long hair started off, “Why are you here?”

Castiel kept quiet and turned his head, this action made demon Dean laugh “Sassy, I like men who put up fights.” He said. This made Castiel shiver. 

Castiel couldn’t stand something so tainted and dark wearing his lovers face. 

“Dean stop flirting with the flying dick.” Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean,held a all to familiar bone shaped knife that made Castiel shiver.

Dean noticed and smirked, “You know about the first blade, ain’t that right angel?” He asked not really expecting the angel to answer.

But Castiel surprised him, “It's Castiel you abomination.” He spat at Dean, this was a more darker version of his Dean. This caught Dean off guard and his fist clenched around the blade. “Dean calm down Crowley wants him alive.” The boy Castiel has yet to got a name said.

“So what Sammy we let him talk shit about our kind?” He asked looking away. Castiel chuckled and threw his head back.

“You’re as pathetic as the king.” He spat towards Dean.

Dean had enough and jumped at Castiel his eyes black something ran from the blade to his head and Castiel saw orange veins which a regular human would miss.

Dean had the blade to his neck as Castiel glared at the boy snarling.

“You’re kind is no better.” He spat in his face. Sammy sighed and dragged Dean off of him and out of the room.

This gave Castiel the chance to take in surroundings, he was in something that looked like a dungeon. It was warded off by every creature he knows, he noticed as well, he was in some darker version of the bunker.

Demon Dean came back in a bit after he calmed down, “Why are you down here?” He asked the angel.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Dean checked the angel out, he noticed how much he wanted to see the angel bent over in front him as he pounded into him, he wanted the angel to quiver under him and cry his name out.

Castiel noticed the dark eyes roaming his body and shifted uncomfortably, if it wasn’t for the demon part Cas would kiss him, after all he was in love with the real Dean. 

Maybe he wasn’t too far gone, maybe Castiel could save him and in time his brother. He had to try.

“Please just let me help you.” He said softly. This made Dean smirk and shake his head.

“You act like I want to be saved. I like this disease though.” He said his eyes flashing black and back to green. Castiel groaned.

“Nobody wants this” Castiel said sympathetically. Dean rolled his eyes. Then a thought came to him making him smirk.

“Well you might want it in the end, think about it, a hybrid angel demon.” Dean said walking closer making Castiel freighted.

“No.” He said scared, he needed to get his shit together. “My family will be looking for me.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure they will angel.” He said sitting on Castiels lap making the angels breath hitch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

March 2, 2005

Dean noticed he was making the angel flustered and smirked tilting his head.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked acting innocent, and if it weren’t for the black eyes Castiel would think he was. He swallowed looking away from demon Dean.

Dean started clicking his tongue. “Do you want to play?” He said starting to kiss the angels shoulder.

Castiel was biting his tongue because he’s never felt this sensation before with Dean, and he knew it was wrong.

Dean noticed Castiel biting his tongue and decided to pick it up a notch, he started nibbling and sucking parts of his skin. He then grinded down on the angels lap making the angel gasp out.

“Please.” Castiel said softly. Dean smirked, “Please what angel?”

“Please stop.” Castiel said tearing up, “I can’t, I have to go back to my friends.”

“And why that angel?” Dean asked still kissing Castiels neck. “They need me.” Castiel whispered, broken. Dean groaned and got off.

“Come on, you want this I know you do.” Dean said walking around behind and untying castiel. Castiel looked confused.

He was then pinned to the wall by force and felt a tongue slip in his mouth making Cas squirm. But the more Dean gave him, with each grind, lip bite, and ass grab Cas became more calm. He soon fell under the impression that this was his Dean, and if it wasn’t, so what, he thought.

Dean pulled away smirking, “I knew I saw darkness in you.” Castiel growled and got free, walking to the other side of the room pulling on his hair. “I can’t.” He whispered thinking of his Dean back home.

“Sure you can angel, I like you, you seem like a challenge, and who cares about your family back home. You can be part of a new family, Crowley will love you on his side, Hell we can fuck every night and kill anything we want.” He whispered into the angels ear.

“I see the blood lust in your eye, you want something, badly. We can help you get it baby.” He said nibbling on Castiels ear making him close his eyes in bliss.

“I don’t want to fall.” He said in a broken whisper. Dean chuckled. “Baby you already have fallen, why not fall all the way?” He said flashing his black eyes.

Castiel was really thinking about this, he knew this wasn’t the reality that had his Winchester’s, but everything was normal to say the least.

John was dead, Charlie was alive so were all the people they have saved thanks to Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Rufus, and there was never and apocalypse or Lucifer rising, there was no spawn of Satan, nothing in the otherreality happened here.

The only thing was dean had the mark for years now since he became a demon when Crowley wanted to make knights, and Sam still has his powers and was now prince.

But maybe he could live, after all what if his Dean was dead in the other world from the demon attack, it was big for just the three.

He looked up to the demon who still had a grin on his face. “How about it angel?”

Castiel nodded. “I don’t belong in this world, but I’ll stay and spend life with you.” He said placing a hand on the demons cheek making the demon smile.

“Your other world is dying I assume?” Dean asked. You could say that, Cas thought his lover was dying their possibly already dead. So he nodded.

“Well okay then, let’s go raise some hell.” He said smirking.

March 3, 2005

After much convincing to the alternative Crowley from both Dean and Castiel, he was granted his wish.

But no one ever told him the process of becoming a demon hybrid angel so when he was put on the wrack, Dean and Sam got to slicing.

They tore piece of skin off, would carve into him, and gut him, and when they were done they’d restore him and do it all over again.

Dean hated it for some reason, and he knows he shouldn’t be getting feelings like this but their they were.

And as each day he came back he could tell the angel was loosing his will and grace, he now had a darker soul.

And for some reason instead of pleasing Dean it made him hurt, but only a little.

It took them five months to break the angel and to say the least, Dean was impressed.

Castiel couldn’t really feel anything now, accept blood lust and rage, he remembers everything though, the reason he took the offer, the new feeling the demon gave him though was there.

And he was glad or he would probably tear him apart.

Dean gave Cas his wrack of souls and it gave him chills of the ways the fallen angel was torturing.

He would use his angel powers he still had of, he would carve out the souls organs and feed it to them after healing them, he would sometimes cut them so deep and heal them but leave the pain, he would become their loved one only to tear them apart and have the soul watch.

His favorite though was how the angel could give the souls hope only dig into their chest and rip their heart out leaving them alive long enough to see it and the devilish grin the fallen angel gave them.

Dean smirked though because now he no longer needed the recent demon hybrid vampire, Benny and could transfer a mark to him to make him a knight, and he later promised his fallen angel he would become his knight later which made Cas feel joy inside.

But right now Cas and Dean were to into being in love, and it made Crowley, Sam, Benny and all the other demons sick the way they would kiss in meetings or hold each other.

It was all fun and games until Castiel received his first mission on earth, and of course he knew Crowley would give him jobs referring to angels, but he didn’t know it’d be so soon.

But then again in the other reality all these angels would do was cause him and his hunter lover pain, rejection, and even death, he wanted to make them pay.

So no he didn’t turn it down but he did ask to bring Dean which Crowley allowed.

Dean and Castiel appeared in the building the angels were said to be hiding, Castiel now couldn’t wait to make the angels feel the pain he’s felt.

He saw the first one and smirked, Dean smiled happy that his lover was enjoying this.

Before either of them talked though the angel noticed the change in the room and turned around angel blade ready.

But his eyes fell on Castiel and he felt sick. “Castiel, Brother is that you?” He asked in sympathy.

This made cas scoff, “It sure as hell is Gadreel.” Cas spat. “You are not my brother, brothers don’t reject each other out of Heaven and betray them for loving a human.” This made the angel confused.

“Brother this isn’t you’re world none of that happened here.” He said stepping back as Castiel walked closer.

Castiel smirked, “I don’t care.” He said disappearing in front of the angel only to reappear behind him and knock him down with the force of his powers.

This gave them the attention of other angels and Dean gripped his blade tightly starting to tear into flesh and making the room bright.

Once they got near Castiel he smirked making them fear, he then snapped his fingers making them all explode.

Dean was in shock and a little freighted, and no it wasn’t because his lovers face was covered in blood, but that he had that much power and it wasn’t about torturing but killing.

“Babe?” He said walking over to Castiel who was smiling maniacally. He turned to Dean and giggled, “That was fun, let’s kill some more.” This made dean sigh in relief and chuckle nodding.

_____________________________

  
[supernatural reality]

Dean remembers it clearly, the way the demons stormed in and attacked Sam, he was just trying to save his brother.

He distracted the demons long enough for Sam to get the humans they had captive out, if only Dean was paying attention then he wouldn’t have had his stomach slit open.

It all went to fast, him looking down and seeing his organs, Castiel showing up and blasting away the angels. But he instead disappeared with them.

Dean smiled happy that everything was fine but blacked out.

Sam came in his heart in his stomach as he crouched down and got gauze and a needle ready.

He called Rowena later that night begging him to heal his brother and of course she did but not for free, but dean didn’t need to know the consequences he thought.

Deans eyes opened back up that night and his first words were, “Cas.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the alternate reality is the one with demon Sam, Cas and Dean and supernatural reality is the tv reality with a few characters I brought back because I give zero fucks

March 5, 2005

 

[Alternate reality]

 

Dean was becoming very agitated with Crowley and him favoring Castiel, he would send him on each mission and keep Dean so he could train Benny.

He wanted to rip Crowley's head off and feed it to his pet hell hound, Grady.

To say Dean had grown quite fond of the demon angel was an understatement, he knew he loved him.

He never thought he could love anything, not since his parents died in the fire. Dean always knew what it felt like but felt he didn't have time or thought of no one that way.

His thoughts were interrupted when Castiel walked in the room, he just got back from a hunt with Sam, he was stumbling and giggling entering the room. "Oh hi baby." He said walking up to Dean.

Dean could instantly smell the liquor on Castiels breath and stopped him. "Why do you smell like a bar?"

Castiel giggled and replied, "Well lets just say me and Sam drank it after collecting the soul of the owner." He said kissing up Deans neck.

"I want to play." He whispered against Deans neck nibbling on it, making Dean instantly forget why he was mad.

"Is that right baby?" He asked gripping Castiels ass and squeezing it making the fallen angel moan.

"I want to hunt first." He said pouting.

This made Dean roll his eyes. "You just went on one." He said annoyingly.

Castiel growled pinning Dean to the iwall, his once ocean blue eyes flashing a midnight blue. "I want to hunt." Castiel gritted through his teeth.

Dean was actually scared and just nodded. "Okay." He said softly making Cas release him.

Castiel smile maniacally and kissed Deans lips. "Your kind of like the broken Dean I lost." He said giggling.

This made Dean furrow his eyebrows, his angel demon lover was so strange he thought to himself.

Castiel walked to his closet to change out of the bloody clothes, and put on a white V-neck, black ripped jeans, and a tan leather jacket. 

Dean sighed and tried to remember that he needed this angel, there was no turning back, he needed him to rule by his side once he took over the universe.

Dean sighed and grabbed his blade following his lover out. First they went to the bar and cut down some anger, they created a massacre but no one in this world cared.

The apocalypse had already begun and was being led by a knight of hell and his fallen angel.

Dean had a plan of how he would take out different worlds and even if it meant dragging his fallen angel back to the one he left behind, he was somehow okay with that.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Supernatural Reality]

Four months had passed, four since Dean lost his love. Four since he told him he loved him. Four since their first kiss. Four since Deans heart was ripped out in both senses.

To say Dean was doing okay would be a lie, he was far from okay as he told his brother Sam the other day after he killed himself on a hunt.

Since they lost Castiel he wasn't sleeping or eating, drink, hell he was drinking a whole bar.

But none of that mattered he thought, if they cant find Castiel he'd probably try killing himself again. This time though Sammy wouldn't be witness he thought.

Another week passed before Dean finally found something. It was something, boy was it something, it was past that when he saw his lovers face one night while driving back to the bunker.

He was playing the tape he gave to Cas that night tears building up, a bottle of whiskey in the hand not occupying the wheel.

To say he didn't care anymore would be  understatement, as he told Sam earlier that night he didn't give two shits.

Of course Sam had to mention Castiels name resulting in Dean clocking his brother, but of course he knew he didn't mean it. Which was why he was on the road.

He thought he was alone and his heart literally jumped out of his chest when he heard a familiar voice next to him in the passenger seat. "Hello Dean."

Dean was to out of it and swerved off the road onto the dirt patch on the side and looked over to find his lover staring off into the woods.

"Cas?" He asked to afraid to wake from this dream, oh how he wished it was a dream when it became a nightmare. Cas turned facing him his eyes black making Dean grow lots of feelings, anger, fear, sadness.

"Get the hell out of him." He snarled reaching for his gun. The fallen angel chuckled and made a movement of his hand flinging the gun out of Deans hand.

 "C'mon Dean I thought you wanted to see me." Castiel said his lips making a frown, his eyes were no longer black but a midnight blue.

Dean scoffed. "You're not him you evil son of bitch." Castiel laughed moving his arm towards Dean who was cowering away.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. But Dean tell me if it wasn't me how could I remember these?"

Dean was confused until 'Cas' put his hand on Deans forehead making flashes of memories pass, it was painful, it was like having your brain continuously bashed in.

It made Dean scream out in pain making Castiel smirk in satisfactory as he replayed all the times Dean let Cas down.

Castiel finally let go his hands glowing a yellow. Dean was panting rubbing his head, how could it be him he thought. What happened?

"Cas what the hell happened?" Dean asked sympathetically, the question and face made Castiel laugh. "Don't feel bad babe," he said stroking Deans cheek who still flinched. "I had the best teacher." He whispered in Deans ear.

Dean looked at him confused until he was pulled out of the car onto the empty street. He looked up and saw himself but with black eyes and a wicked smile.

"Oh look its me." He said chuckling. That was the last thing normal Dean heard before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean woke up he was tied to a chair, he could hardly remember anything. But sadly it all came back to him.

  
His Castiel was back but no where near the same. Him and Sam would have to figure out how to undo it.

  
He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand slapped him across the face.

  
"Wakey, wakey." Castiel said giggling. It made Dean shiver seeing his Cas like this. Castiel noticed and smirked sitting on his lap.

  
Dean groaned struggling in his restraints as Castiel brought a knife up to his neck, "Cas please." Dean whimpered.

  
Something made Castiel snap as he sliced the neck enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him making Dean hiss in pain.

  
"You don't get to talk to me like that." Castiel spat. "Not after everything you put me through, I thought you were dead you son of a bitch." He growled through his teeth.

  
Dean chuckled weakly, "Not dead, yet." He said making Castiel nod in agreement.

  
"See heres the thing Dean, you and Sam treated me like your dog following you around taking orders, saving both of your sorry asses. But did you ever give two shits about me?" He asked walking around the chair Dean was tied too.

  
Dean tried objecting but was punched in the nose. "No you didn't!" He snarled back.

  
Dean winced and teared up, Castiel noticed this and started laughing. "Is baby gonna cry?" He asked.

  
Dean nodded his head not towards Castiel but the person behind him with the devil trap hand cuffs, Sam.

  
Sam splashed holy water on Castiel making him scream out and turn around but not before he got the hand cuffs on him, this made Cas snarl towards Sam.

  
"Its over Cas." He said making Castiel growl animalistly.

  
Once he got both cuffs on him he hauled him off to the impala and came back to get Dean who still might had been a bit drunk.  
Sam put Cas in the back seat with Dean in the passenger seat.

  
"Howd you find us?" Dean asked putting the ice pack on his head that Sam brought.

  
Sam scoffed. "Dean ever since you tried killing yourself on that hunt I had your phone on gps." Sam said rolling his eyes. "I found out about Cas overhearing you guys through the warehouse doors."

  
"Well goodie for you worthless piece of shit." Castiel said rolling his eyes.

  
This made Sam hum in response, "Cas I'm sorry you became this." He said sympathetically.

  
Castiel scoffed and looked out the window. Sam shrugged and continued the drive back to the bunker.

  
When they got there he could automatically tell someone was here, the warding was powered down and the place was trashed,  
"What the hell?" He and Dean said in union. Just then the light flashed on to reveal the other Dean across the room smirking.

  
"Hey boys. Hey babe." He said the first part to Sam and normal Dean referring the last to Cas who was behind Dean smirking back.

  
Sam raised the colt. "How? What the?" This was making his head spin. Dean chuckled walking towards them.

  
"Well you see nice goody Sam I'm from a alternate world, where instead of defenclence stuck up hunters you two, well me and Sammy are the knight of hell and prince." He said being proud.

  
Dean nodded lips in a thin line. "Yeah that sounds like shit." He said in response.

 

This made the other Dean laugh, he brought his hand up and made a motion making Dean fly across the room.

 

Sam pulled the trigger of the colt at that point but the other Dean disappeared along with Castiel making Sam yell in frustration.

 

They had lost any trace of Castiel once again.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam set up a plan to capture Cas

[Supernatural reality]

 

Dean was in rage, he lost Castiel, he didn’t know what had happened. It wasn’t his Castiel, he was changed, and now he has nobody.

Sam was watching Dean carefully as he was researching on his laptop and seeing if he could find any clues to Castiel and the other Dean. It weirded him out that there was another pair of them that were dark when all they had tried doing was bringing light into this world.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Dean through a lamp across the room.

”Really Dean? Childish behavior won’t solve anything.” Sam said annoyed.

"I don't really care Sammy." Dean snapped back.

Dean got up going to the dungeon with Sam following behind him. Dean got the copper bowl and the ingredients he needed to summon Crowley saying the few Latin words and dropping the ingredient into the bowl causing the usual fireball. Crowley stood in the devils trap amused. 

"Really squirrel? I help you kill and trap the devil and this is your repayment?" He said with the anger in his tone. "Moose do you have a say in this?" Crowley asked Sam behind Dean with a shrug and bored face.

Dean chuckled pulling out the colt and pointing it at Crowley who put his hands up in defense quickly. "Woah woah woah, what has your panties in a bunch I haven't caused any harm and even gave you the coordinates to rogue demons." 

"Why is there another me and Sam that are demons and turned Cas into one, now choose your words wisely or I will blow your brains in." Dean snarled. Sam had an amused look on his face as Crowley had a confused one.

"Your meat suits are really in style?" Crowley said with sarcasm making Dean cocking back the safety.

"Okay okay! A few years ago some of my demons were sent to work on an alternate universe to see if raising you too as demons would result in no apocalypse one two or three!" He said showing anger at the boys, Dean looked furious.

"And you regretted to inform us about this?" Sam said slightly angry now.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but if either of you could recall all of us loathed each other a few years ago." He shouted back.

Dean chuckled, "That's great Crowley just great cause now we have one prince of hell and a knight of hell roaming the streets with some freaking Demon Angel Hybrid of CAS!"

"Prince and knight you say?" Crowley said amused raising his eyebrows. Dean chuckled angrily shaking his head, "Okay you know what.." he said pointing the gun at Crowley again. "Woah squirrel down kitty, I might be able to help by putting the two in a cage similar to Lucifer's but it might take some time."

Dean hummed putting the safety on the colt back on and lowering it, "if?" He said tucking the gun in his pants, Crowley rolled his eyes, "If you are willing to have your soul back in hell." Crowley said smirking. Sam's eyes widened, "Now wait a minu-" Dean cut off his brother by saying one word "Deal. But you have to help us cure Cas." Crowley nodded, "Accepted."

"Deans not going back to hell!" Sam shouted between them. Dean sighed, "Sammy its okay I can handle it and its not your choice." Dean said getting something to cut the devils trap while Crowley smiled amused at their conversation.

"Dean think about it Cas pulled you out of hell how do you think he'd feel if you went back for him?" Sam said to Dean as he let Crowley out. "Exactly Sam I wouldn't want him to be stuck like this when he risked his life to make sure I didn't become this." Dean said. "So you're just gonna become it again so Cas doesn't have to?" Sam asked his brother wasn't making any sense but it was a Winchester move. "Yes. Now this is done I'm not fighting you on this." He nodded to Crowley.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys. Dean ill be in touch when I find your boyfriend." Dean nodded and Crowley disappeared leaving Sam downstairs with his bitch face on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was watching the sunrise over the sea and smiled, even with all the darkness in him their was still little bit of light. The light was screaming at him to become whole again and he was starting to listen.

Dean appeared next to him, "I've been looking for you." Cas sighed, "Dean I don't think I can continue this with you. Seeing my Dean it woke up something inside of me, I want to go back to him."

He could hear Dean sigh, "I know which is why I was ordered to do this." Before Cas could turn around Dean took his right arm and Castiel felt the most unbearable pain going through his veins spreading darkness into his body and destroyed the light inside of him.

Dean stroked the angels hair feeling a little bit of regret having to do this but he didn't, no couldn't let his dark angel leave.

Cas opened his eyes glowing orange, and a mark glowing on his arm welcoming the new bearer.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel adapts to his new life as a knight and an a fallen angel.

Castiel, he remembers, he has memories of once being a species that he thought was earths guardians. Now he was nothing more then someone who was Deans knight and ruler with him.

He can't remember when he was not killing, he doesn't know how long has passed since he became a knight of hell.

He knew one thing, he felt joy in killing now. Dean couldn't be more proud of the once angel's progress.

At the moment Cas was torturing a demon in the universe they wanted to conquer. The demon screamed out in agony as Castiel was tearing a piece of flesh from the stomach on the meat suit.

"Now tell me, where is Crowley?" Castiel said smirking as he walked around the mutated meat suit.

"Kiss my ass." The demon snarled making Castiel raise his eyebrows.

"No thanks I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that much."

Castiel winked at Dean sitting in the corner watching with a grin. "Well if you don't want to help I guess your not of use." Cas said swinging around to stab the demon with his very own first blade.

The demon made him hilt, "Wait stop!" The demon snarled out making Cas stop just before skin contact.

"He's searching for you with the Winchester." He snarled. Castiel raised his eyebrows, "Where?"

"Last I heard just outside of Kansas." The demon replied.

Castiel hummed bringing his arm back and plunging it into the demon making it growl and lights flash before going limp.

Dean got up and sighed coming to Castiels side. "We could have kept him and used him." Dean said taking the blade out of his hands.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "We're waisting time that we could be spending ruling and killing." He snarled back walking away.

Dean grabbed Castiels arm turning him around, "You follow my rules, or I'll punish you." Dean growled back.

Castiel smirked leaning up to Deans ear, "Is that a promise?" He asked seductively, biting at Deans ear making him groan.

Dean grabbed his waist and pinned Castiel to the nearest wall smashing their lips together, he picked up Cas having him wrap his legs around his waist as he marked his neck and tore his shirt open moaning out when Cas grinded his hips down.'

Dean snapped his fingers making them both nude immediately. Dean grabbed his and Castiels hard cocks and rubbed them together making Cas gasp out a moan. "You like that baby?" Dean asked as he let a groan of pleasure out.

Castiel nodded his head in bliss, Dean squeezed Castiels cock making him cry out. "Use your words." Dean snarled. Castiel let another moan escape as Dean stroked the slit of Castiels cock. Castiel groaned out, "F-fuck yes!" He cried out.

Dean smirked starting to play with Cas' balls, "Tell me what you want baby boy." Dean whispered in his ear.

Castiel moaned throwing his head back, "Y-you inside of m-me." He stuttered out.

Dean smirked bring his fingers up to Castiels lips, "Suck." He demanded.

Castiel eagerly took two fingers in with his mouth and used his spit to suck on them twirling his tongue around them and even biting them making Dean groan and pull them out quickly sticking one in Cas' hole making him gasp and burying his face in Deans neck.

Dean smirked working it in and out of Castiels hole as he made small moans.

Castiel cried out when Dean brushed his prostate making Dean hit that spot again before adding another finger making Cas gasp again.

"Just fuck me already." Castiel groaned squirming under Dean.

Dean hummed, "What if I just stopped though?" He asked Castiel stopping his movements completely making Castiel growl and breaking from Deans hold turning them around so he was on top.

"I'll just fuck myself then." Cas growled taking Deans length into his hand and lining himself up. Dean watched smirking, he loved when Castiel lost his mind from not being fucked.

Castiel sank down on Deans length moaning loudly making Dean grunt and thrust up earning a gasp from Cas. "Fuck!"

Dean smirked and continued thrusting up making Castiel a whimpering mess as he met Deans thrusts lazily.

Castiel loved the feeling of being full, he loved it more then torturing and killing. Dean flipped them back over thrusting harder making Cas groan out.

"You close angel?" Dean asked grunting between each thrust. Castiel moaned out nodding.

Dean started thrusting at a different angle making Castiel cry out Deans name. Dean smirked thrusting slower and deeper making Castiel gasp at each thrust and dragging his nails down Deans back.

Castiel soon felt that fuzzy feeling in his stomach and groaned out meeting Deans thrusts and making Dean go faster. Castiel cried out as he shot out white ribbons of come on Deans and his stomach.

Dean grunted as he felt Castiels hole clench around him making Dean thrust even harder and moaning out Castiels name as he came deep inside of him.

Dean and Castiel panted and Dean pulled out leaving a kiss on Castiels lips. "Get cleaned up, we have some hunters to kill." He said walking out of the room.

Castiel panted and walked towards the bathroom.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Crowley look for Castiel, Sam gets a unexpected visit

"Dean no. You're not going to skip town with Crowley and leave me in the dust." Sam said annoyed as Dean continued packing the impala.

"We've been over this Sammy. You need to be here and taking care of all the other monsters." Dean said packing a cooler full of beers.

"And what if there are none, what if you get captured by Cas and those those whatever they are." Sam said throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's why he's got me moose." Crowley said appearing behind Sam making him jump and reach for his angel blade.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Sam said sarcastically making Crowley give him a fake offensive look.

"Can both of you stop fighting like children." Dean said annoyed closing the trunk. "Now look I called Jody and Donna they are training the girls but they're gonna check up on you every now and then." Dean said getting in the impala.

"Oh now I need a babysitter?" Sam asked annoyed and pissed. Dean groaned rubbing his face, "Its just to make sure you don't get captured or die." Dean said with no panic.

Sam scoffed and held his hands up. "Yeah no I'm totally incable of surviving, its not like I spent four months taking care of business myself."

Dean gave Sam a death glare and turned on the impala making the engine turn over. "Keep in touch." He said coldly stepping on the gas hard and making the impalas tires screech out onto the road.

Dean was humming to Dead or Alive when Crowley popped up making him swerve. "Son of a bitch!"

Crowley chuckled making Dean give him a glare. "Okay ha ha, what'd you find?" Dean said driving more stable again.

"Well one of my cross demons were recently taken, they were found torture beyond recognition and gutted in a warehouse, and my favorite part, they were crucified." Crowley said.

Dean hummed, "You think its Cas?" He asked. "Who else would taunt me like that?" Crowley asked, Dean was about to state a remark until Crowley put his finger up.

"Don't." Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you ever get ahold of Rowena?" He asked turning onto a new interstate towards a motel.

"Yes, dearest mother says she'll meet with Sam, oh an hour ago." Crowley said making Dean give him a look. "Did you warn him?" He asked annoyed.

"He's not my brother." He said disappearing Dean rolled his eyes muttering 'bitch' under his breath.

 

 

Sam woke up to a loud noise of glass shattering making him jump out of bed and grab his gun, he walked towards the dungeon where the noise came from and heard more cluttering making him switch the safety off.

He barged in to be greeted by a red head, making him let out a breath. "Rowena? What the hell?"

Rowena continue looking through the shelf. "Hello Samuel, you hunters don't have the ingredients I need to summon a dark angel it looks like."

Sam looked confused, "Did Crowley send you?" He asked turning the safety back on and lowering his gun.

"Aye." She replied pulling a jar that looked like a dead flower. "Don't suppose you have a piece of demon feather?"

"Demons have feathers?" Sam asked confused, still a bit upset being woken up at four in the morning.

Rowena rolled her eyes, "Well duh. How do you think they teleport?" Sam looked insulted, "Does Dean know you're hear?"

"Well no but I suspect Fergus told him by now." She said walking towards the demon trap.

Sam rolled his eyes taking his phone out, sure enough he had 12 missed calls and 30 messages and 1 new voicemail. He hit play.

"Hey Sam turns out Rowena decided to help so I'll be help as soon as I can but don't summon Cas without me." The beep rang out and Sam deleted the voicemail.

"Where can I find it?" Sam asked making Rowena scoff, "Just asked Fergus he'll provide, now all I need is blood of the one the angel loves." She said.

Sam shrugged and rolled his sleeve making her roll her eyes, "Not family you doof, one he's in love with. You're brother." She said making Sam widen his eyes.

"You know?" He asked confused, he thought he was the only one who saw the love between those two.

"Everyone can see it except the two idiotic boys with their heads in the clouds." She said annoyed. Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam heard a crash from upstairs, "Stay here." He said pulling out his gun and heading upstairs. Before he could reach the library he was thrown into the wall making him groan.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said grinning.

 

 

Dean pulled up to the bunker and knew right away something was wrong, the door was gone on the front.

"Shit." He said under his breath, he felt a blade come to his neck. "I'd agree, shit indeed." Castiel said into his ear making him shutter.

Castiel smirked and pushed him towards the door, it was covered in blood. "I swear if you touched him I'll-"

"Oh shut it we both know you love me to much to kill me." Castiel said shoving him down the stairs his fall was quick but at the last step he knew he broke something when he heard a snap.

At the bottom was Rowenas unmoving body, he kind of felt grief but he was glad it wasn't Sam's. Castiel dragged him to the dungeon chaining him to the wall.

"Hmm such a waste." He said before kissing Deans lips. For a second Dean felt hope in saving Cas until he plunged a blade into his stomach.

Dean gasped looking down. "C-cas." Castiel made a sick smile. "Perfect place, no major organs, but it did cut a few arteries. I suspect you'll be dead in a day."

Dean groaned in pain as Castiel left shutting the bookcase and the door locking the deadbolt he rentered the space purposely avoidning the trap.

Dean looked around and found Sam chained in the corner, he was badly beaten but no permanet damage. "Oh don't worry Sammy gets to witness you're death. Just before we force demon blood down his throat."

"N-no." Dean said scared. "Oh yes, whats better then one Sammy when you can have two? Of course we don't need two Deans one nice piece of ass is good for me."

"Take me instead, please." Dean pleaded. Castiel smiled. "Maybe you can be an incubus." He said looking down Deans body.

Deans whole body went still. "Fine if you leave Sammy alone." Dean said voice full with regret.

"Of course you'd have to drink human blood to keep the baby inside of you satisfied. What do you think babe?" He said looking up to the other Dean entering.

"Its a great idea babe, but I would prefer getting a new meat suit. Cant have two of me's can we?" Dean said kissing Castiels lips.

Castiel hummed. "You could take the body of a famous person, we can then start ruling." He said storking Deans cheek.

"Who'd you have in mind gorgeous?" Dean asked intrigued. Castiel smirked. "Harry Styles."

Dean smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean possess Harry Styles and his and Castiels plans continue, Dean finds that he enjoys something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes harry styles, sue me. and maybe more actors and stars I like, wink wonk.

"So Harry you just finished you're tour, what do you plan to do next?" The female interviewer asks.  
Harry smirked, "I plan to go world wide of course."

"Thank you so much Harry I hope to see you around." The lady said obviously flirting Harry chuckled.

"Of course Bridget." Harry said standing up and handing the mic to the stage assistant. Castiel smiled and hugged him, "You did great babe."

"Mr. Styles no public affection we don't need people to know your gay." The manager said behind Castiel. Harry rolled his eyes and flashed the black ones at the manager making him gulp and walk away.

"How's our carrier?" Harry asked walking towards the door Castiel behind him. "Good, almost ready for one of our seeds."  
Harry nodded stepping outside, bodyguard in front and hand around Castiels waist. "Excellent, he's obediently sexual active with you?" Harry asked signing some autographs and taking pictures with fans.

Castiel hummed, "He seems to enjoy it, he begs for it sometimes." Castiel said behind Harrys trail. Harry smiled,

"He's wanted you all along he'll take you anyway." He said as both got in the car.

"Any news on Zayn's progress with the mark?" Harry asked as he told the demon possessing the driver where to go.  
"Yes, he's progressing faster then anyone, probably because he watched Dean drain his girlfriend." Castiel said snuggling up to Harry.

"And no ones asked about her recent appearance, some people don't know demons." Harry chuckled rolling his eyes.

"None at all." Castiel said smiling.

"Who's next then?" Harry asked. Castiel brought out his phone. "Louis Tomlinson, Harry's believed ex." Castiel said rolling his eyes, it was obvious both men are gay.

Harry smiled, "Emotional manipulation it is." He said getting out and walking towards the bunker that was now remade.

"Any sign of Sam Winchester?" Harry asked. "Still in England with his wife Jess oblivious to his past life."

"Great." Harry said entering the house. "Dean were home." He said loudly. They heard footsteps descending down the stairs and Dean appeared smiling.

"Hello my loves. How was it?" He asked faking a smile. "It was great, how about you go stretch yourself for Castiels cock yeah?"

Dean felt a flutter and nodded. "Yes sir." He said with a smile.

When they ejected Dean with the spell everything changed in his body, he would crave sex or any form of it, he couldn't get enough human blood. The only thing that remained were his thoughts of his brother and hoping he was alright.

Dean moaned as he pressed a finger inside of him being open from the night before, he tried to push himself and inserted three making him gasp.

He felt pleasure and pain. He started scissoring himself letting breaths out each time he'd thrust his fingers deeper.

He hit a bundle of nerves making him cry out Castiels name who immediately showed, he was instantly turned on and removed his clothes.

"Such a good boy, doing what you're told." He said crawling on top of Dean. He nibbled at the bite marks he left the night before making Dean groan.

"Only for you sir." He stuttered. "Oh fuck!" He cried out as he felt Castiel push his cock in. Castiel groaned as he was all the way in, the feeling of Deans tight walls around his cock.

When he was sure Dean was adjusted he slided his cock halfway out and slowly thrusted back in making Dean cry out.

Castiel continued the movements but slid all the way out and made Dean cry out his name as he kept thrusting in. Dean pulled Castiel close changing the angle.

"Ah fuck! Right there!" Dean cried out once Cas hit the bundle of nerves Dean found earlier. Dean made harsh whimpers as Castiel thrusted harder and faster in the same spot making Dean scratch at his back leaving marks.

Dean felt his stomach tightening and his toes curling as he screamed out Castiels name and came on both their stomachs. Castiel grunted and thrusted harder into a tired Dean and came deep inside him with a shout.  
Castiel stayed inside Dean being told not to pull out right away so the seed could spread, he stroked Deans cheek.

"I'm so sorry this is you're life now." He said leaving a kiss on Deans forehead and pulling out. He left a confused Dean aching and falling asleep alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes more vicious about blood drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I should continue this anymore like idk if any of you actually like it so yeah if no one comments not too or gives me pointers to be a better writer I'm probably just gonna delete it

Dean smiled down at the frightened women begging for her life, he remembered when he used to kill things like him and save people like her. But as long as he has Cas, and he knows Sam is safe, he doesn't care.

"Please don't!" The girl sobbed. He smiled making her sigh in relief but it only lasted a second before he took the knife out and slit her throat giving her no chance to scream.

He fell to his knees and grabbed the women putting her head back and started drinking from the slash he made. He felt a presence and growled turning around to its direction.

"Do not growl at your maker Dean." Harry hissed making Dean cower back. "Sorry Harry."

"You are forgiven. Now don't waste time drink and dispose of the body quickly I'd like to get home." Harry said petting Deans hair as he drank from the lifeless corpse.

Harry smiled as Dean finished not missing a single drop of blood. He got a trash bag and put the body in while Harry made sure there was no more blood on the concrete.

"I'm still hungry." Dean said his eyes glowing red. Harry rolled his eyes, "You drank from two, now three people today. You're good."

Before Harry could turn around Dean pinned him to the building. "I said I'm hungry." He growled.

Before Harry could reply back Dean heard heart beats and disappeared leaving nothing for Harry to trace him down. "Fuck!" He yelled pulling at his hair.

 

Dean stayed behind the tree seeing a family hunting by the lake, he guessed the children were fourteen and sixteen, and the parents. All were laughing around the campfire completely delirious that there was something trying to kill them.

"I have to get some sleep." The girl said getting up and saying goodnight too her family. Dean smirked and followed her to the tent staying out of sight.

He came up to the tent and thought it was such a dumb idea for one of the children to be away from the other tents so far but he could never know what goes on with a sixteen yearold girl.

Dean entered and slit her throat before she could scream and quickly started drinking. After he was done with her his whole head went red and he slaughtered and drained the family in five minutes.

As he was getting ready to go back to the mansion he heard a whine making him raise his eyebrows. He went to check the parents tent he found a crib with a baby crying.

He pulled on his hair he could kill children but never one that just came into this world. He put his knife in his pocket and picked the baby up slowly.

He smiled when the baby started sucking on Deans thumb holding it with on one hand, if only the baby knew it was his families blood.

"Hey there buddy you have a name?" The baby did nothing but stare at Dean.

"Of course not. Lets see are you a girl or boy?" He said picking up the babies diaper and grimacing.

"Wooh defiantly a boy and definitely stinky." Dean said laughing, its like the baby understood him because he smiled big.

Dean smiled and held the baby boy close to his chest picking up the baby blanket and walking out towards the city.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Castiel growled pinning Harry to the wall.

Harry scoffed and pushed Castiel off him easily. "His hunger is out of control Cas."

Castiel pulled on his hair pacing around. "Where would he have gone?!" He said frustrated.

"Awe babe why are you stressed." He heard a familiar voice and turned around sighing in relief when he saw Dean, it was short lived when he saw what Dean had in his arms.

"Dean what have you done?" Harry growled stalking over to him.

Castiel got in front of Dean and the child. "Back off Harry." He hissed.

Dean smiled and Castiel flashed them out of the warehouse to the bunker.

Castiel turned and put a hand on Deans bloody cheek. "My angel."

He looked down and smiled at the little boy curled up into Deans chest sleeping soundly. "And who is this?"

"Casimir." He said smiling up at Castiel. Castiel chuckled. "Destroyer of peace. Very nice."

"Thank you." Dean said smirking.

"Well teach him the darkness of this world, he'll help us destroy it." Castiel said caressing Deans cheek.

"We will." He said smiling.


End file.
